The Fighter
by Melody643
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts thinks that all Slytherins are on Voldemort's side, but they are wrong. A pure-blood witch by the name of Paige Maxwell is against Voldemort and is siding with Harry. Find out what happens during 7th year if there were no horcruxs and how Slytherin's Prince, Draco Malfoy falls for the pure-blood witch that changed his attitude around for the better. DracoxOC
1. Character description

This story is about 17 year old Paige Maxwell. She is about 5' 8 with long blond hair. She has hot pink streaks in her hair. She has green eyes and a curvy figure. She is a pureblood witch who really knows how to fight back as fiercely as a dragon. She has a snake tattoo on her ankle with her first name under it and a tattoo of a dragon on her back. She is filthy rich and belongs to Slytherin House at Hogwarts. She is friends with Harry Potter and the rest of the trio. She can do a little bit of wand less magic and is a straight A student. She is known as The Dragon Princess around Hogwarts. She was also Snape's favorite student and lives with her father.

I own Nothing except Paige. All belong to JK. Rowling


	2. Draco Meets Paige Officially

The story begins during September at the beginning of 7th year. Paige and Harry was studying late in the library. Harry had to leave early to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Paige finished up her potions essay and packed up her books. She put her backpack on her back and went off to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Parseltongue." Paige said.

The painting swung open and she went through the passage way. As she was walking through the small hallway, she heard a loud SLAP. She overheard Pansy Parkinson say: It's over Draco. She walked in the common room to see a boy with blond hair with two bleeding cuts. One on his cheek and one on his forearm. She walked over to him and stooped in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah." The boy said.

She helped him up and brought him to her room. She sat him down on her white futon and went into her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and put some warm water on it. She took off his robe, unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off.

"Pansy broke up with you huh?" Paige asked. The boy nodded. "You're Draco Malfoy aren't you?" She asked.  
"Yeah and you are?" Draco asked.  
"Paige Maxwell." She said as she cleaned the blood from his arm.  
"You're that girl that beat up Pansy last year when she insulted you huh?" Draco asked. Paige nodded. "Ahh!" Draco hissed when she started cleaning his cut.

Paige cleaned off the cut on his arm and slid her finger over the cut making it disappear. She cleaned off the blood from his cheek and slid her finger over the cut. She put the towel in the bathroom and took off her robe. She snapped her fingers and a can of soda appeared on the table next to Draco.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked.  
"Those kind of powers run in my family." Paige said.

Draco picked up the soda and drank some of it.

"So why do people call you the Dragon Princess?" Draco asked.  
"I'll show you." Paige said.

She took off her tie and shirt to reveal the dragon on her back. After Draco saw the tattoo, he thanked her for helping. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, she got out of bed and got dressed. She put on her green and silver Chinese top and blue jean skirt. She put on her black high heel boots and her chain bracelet with the heart charm on it. She put her hair up with her clear style sticks and put her backpack on her back. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Draco and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle were eating at the Slytherin Table. Just then, Paige walked in the Great Hall. She walked over to the table and sat next to Draco.

"Hey Draco." Paige said.  
"Hey Paige." Draco said.

She grabbed an apple from the middle of the table. She threw it up in the air and shot a white light from her hand. The core popped out the apple and the apple flew into her hand. As she took a bite of her apple, Pansy came up to her.

"Hey Paige." Pansy said.  
"Hey Pansy. What's up?" Paige asked.  
"Professor Snape wants to see you in his office." Pansy said.  
"Thanks." Paige said.

Paige grabbed her backpack. She told Draco she would see him in Potions. She went to Professor Snape's office. She put her hand on the door to find it open. She walked inside to find Snape sitting at his desk eating an apple.

"Hello Professor." Paige said as she closed the door.  
"Ah Miss Maxwell. Right on time." Snape said.

He beckoned her to him and she walked over to his desk. She put her back pack in the chair in front his desk and walked around behind his desk. She sat on the edge and put her white Baby Phat purse in her lap as she crossed her legs. As they were talking about the copying potion she invented, Paige was fixing her makeup. After they finished talking they walked out of his office. Snape cornered her at his desk in the classroom as she was walking toward her seat.

"So the potion works on just about everything?" Snape asked.  
"Yes. Except humans." Paige said.

Paige walked over to her seat and sat down. She took out her nail file and started filing her nails as the students started filing in. Draco sat next to her and put his books down. He watched Paige as she was filing her nails. Snape put the assignment up on the board and Draco went to get the ingredients. When he came back he saw Paige make her nail file disappear. Draco put the ingredients on the table and they started on the potion. Paige put the lacewing flies in and was about to put the bat blood in when Draco stopped her.

"Let me do it. We wouldn't want you to get burned." Draco said.  
"Okay." Paige said.

As they were working, Harry was watching them. He saw Paige stroke his cheek with her finger. Draco whispered something in her ear and she giggled. After class was over, Draco and Paige went off to the rest of their classes. After lunch Paige was in her room painting a picture of Draco. As she was painting his eyes, there was a knock at her door. She put her paintbrush down and opened the door to see Draco.

"Hey." Paige said.  
"Hey Paige. Can I come in?" Draco asked. Paige nodded.

She let him in and told him to sit down on the futon. Draco noticed that she was wearing a big white shirt over her clothes and that it was covered with paint. She walked over to the easel, picked up her paintbrush, and started finishing the painting. She dipped her brush in the blue paint and mixed it with a drop of white paint.

"What are you painting?" Draco asked.  
"A person." Paige said.

She finished up the painting and dried it with a spell. She grabbed her quill and signed her name at the bottom right corner in black ink. She beckoned him over to her and let him see the painting. He smiled at her as she was taking off the shirt. He gave her a hug and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her hand on the side of his neck. He deepened the kiss as she let her hair down. She moaned in his mouth when he squeezed her ass lightly. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Paige? Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
"Of course." Paige said.


	3. The First Date

The next day, Paige was in her room getting ready for her date with Draco. She put on her green jogging pants and matching tube top. She put on her white tennis shoes and white hooded jacket. She put her hair up in two ponytails with her white scrunchies. She zipped up her jacket a little bit and went down to the Entrance Hall to leave for Hogsmead. Just then, Draco walked up behind her and spooked her.

"Ahh!" Paige screamed as she jumped when he tickled her sides.  
"Hey! You look great." Draco said.  
"Thanks." Paige said.

They got in one of the carriages and rode off to Hogsmead. When they got there, they went to the Ice-cream shop and ordered some ice-cream. Paige got raspberry sherbet and Draco got vanilla. They got their ice-cream cones and left the shop. They went to the quiddich shop to get Draco some new boots. As they were looking through the gear, they bumped into Harry and Ginny.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco said  
"Hi Harry." Paige said.  
"What are you doing with him?" Harry asked.  
"I asked her to come to Hogsmead with me." Draco said.  
"Hey Draco. I found the boots you were looking for." Paige said giving him the boots.  
"Thanks." Draco said.

Paige and Draco went to the counter and paid for them. They left the store and went to Honey dukes. Draco bought Paige a rainbow swirl Lollipop and bag of gummi worms. Draco took her to the jewelry store. They went over to the bracelets.

"Pick any bracelet you want." Draco said.  
"Why? I don't get it." Paige said.  
"Paige this is my way of asking. Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked  
"Yes." Paige said.

Paige looked at the bracelets and picked out an silver bracelet with a dolphin shaped sapphire on it. The clerk took it out and put it in a white velvet box. He gave it to them after Draco paid for it. They went off to The three broomsticks and sat down at a table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the store and saw Draco and Paige. Draco took the bracelet out the box and put it around her wrist. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back as he put his arm around her waist. A waiter came over and brought them two butter beers.

"What's she doing with him?" Ron asked.  
"He asked her to come with him." Harry said.

After Paige and Draco finished their butter beers, Draco paid for their drinks. They got up and left the shop. Draco took her to one of the clothing shops so she could get some new clothes. After shopping for about two hours, they headed over to the carriages to head back to school.


	4. Halloween Night Fun

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Paige became inseperatable. On the day of the big Halloween Dance, Paige was putting on her costume in her room. She put on her red and pink genie costume with the gold material and sequences on the edges of her top and skirt. She put on her gold ballet slippers and put her hair in a high ponytail with her gold scrunchie. She put on her gold and red glittery bangles, her necklace, and her red and pink rhinestones around her bellybutton. She put on her gold bellybutton ring. She put her red and gold bendi onto her forehead and sat down at her vanity. She put on red and gold eye shadow, sparkle powder, and red strawberry lip-gloss. She sprayed some glitter paint on her body and put on her gold dangling earrings. She put on her gold and red anklets with the gold charms on it.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, everyone was dancing at the dance. As they were dancing, a gold and red bottle with jewels on it and had a cork in the top appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Harry walked over to the bottle and looked at the tag to see Draco's name on it. He pointed to Draco and he walked over to the bottle. He took the cork out the bottle and a swirl of pink and gold smoke came out the bottle. The smoke whirled around his body and went into the sky. In a flash of green and silver light, the smoke disappeared and Paige appeared in a genie costume.

"Hi Draco." Paige said as she floated down to him.  
"Hey baby." Draco said. (He was dressed as Aladdin)

He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. The song Rock with You by Michael Jackson came on. Draco and Paige started dancing. She started moving her hips around making her costume sparkle in the light. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. After the song went off, they went over to the snack table. Paige grabbed one of the chocolate strawberries and ate it. Draco put his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as he put his other arm around her. She pulled away after a few minutes. Just then, Padama and Pavarti Patil walked over to them and whispered something to her. She followed them back stage as Professor Snape came onto the stage.

"Tonight the Patil sisters and Paige Maxwell will be doing an Indian dance for you all. Now here they are." Snape said as he walked off the stage.

The curtains opened up to reveal Paige sitting on a red satin futon with the Patil sisters standing behind her. A gong rang and Paige rose up slowly. The music started as Padama started moving her hands. Paige started dancing and Pavarti joined her. Padama started to twirl around. Paige pulled out a red silk sash and started twirling it around as she was dancing. Padama and Pavarti took out their pink sashes and twirled them around as they danced alongside Paige. When the tempo slowed down they started rolling their hips to the beat. As they were dancing, Pansy and Millicent started getting jealous of them. As the music started speeding up, Padama, Pavarti, and Paige spun around twirling the sashes. When the music came to an end, they posed with one hand curved over their head and the other stretched out towards the side. Everyone cheered as Colin Creevry took their picture. They bowed and got off the stage.

"That was amazing." Hermione said.  
"Thanks." Paige said.  
"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.  
"We learned it from our mother and we taught it to Paige." Padama said.

Paige told them she was going step outside for a minute and left the Great Hall. She went to the Slytherin Common room and went inside. She lit up some candles around the room. She sat on the sofa and crossed her legs Indian style. Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Draco was looking for Paige. He asked Blaise if he had seen her.

"I think she went to the common room." Blaise said.

Draco went to the common room. He said the password and the door opened. He walked inside to see Paige sitting on the sofa with candles everywhere. She whispered something and butterflies, flowers, and birds appeared all around. She held out her hand and a pink glowing butterfly landed on her finger. She felt someone behind her and turned around to see Draco. He walked over to her and sat behind her.

"I love butterflies. They make me feel calm and at peace." Paige said.  
"They make feel the way I feel when I'm with you." Draco said.

Draco put his hand under a flower bud as it was growing and it blossomed into a pink carnation. He picked it and put it in her hair. She let the butterfly fly off and turned around to face Draco. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back as she put her arms around him. She put one arm around his neck as he pulled her into his lap. He lifted her into his arms and stood up as she made everything disappear. He carried her up to his room, closed the door, and let her down. She walked over to his CD player as he sat down on his bed. She put on some Indian music and started to dance. She shook her hips making her jewelry and sequence move. She rolled her hips as she moved her hands exotically. She took out a silk pink sash and started twirling it around her as she danced. She made a silver pole appear and wrapped her body around it sliding down. Draco started to get a little hot watching her dance. She strutted over to him and sat in his lap.

"I'm your fantasy Genie. You may get one wish from me." Paige said.  
"My wish is to have you right here in my bed." Draco said.  
"The wish you desire is granted." Paige said

Draco put his hand on the back of her neck and started kissing on her neck. He laid her onto his king size bed as they rolled over and she put her arms around him. She put her hand on the side of his neck as he moved his kisses up to her lips and kissed her. He could taste the sweet strawberries on her lips as he deepened the kiss. She took off his shirt as his hands roamed her body. She snapped her fingers and his pants and boxers disappeared. She untied her top and took it off.

"Oh!" Paige moaned when Draco started sucking on her breast.

Draco moved his kisses down her body as he reached under her skirt and took off her boy shorts. He lifted her leg up and started planting kiss from her ankle all the way up her body. He slipped his dick into her pussy and started fucking her. She wrapped her legs around him as he started sucking on her neck.

"Oh god!" Paige moaned. "Oh that feels good." She moaned.  
"Ahh!" Draco moaned.

They rolled over and she started riding him. She put her hands on his chest as she started grinding her hips on him. He pushed himself up to her and pulled her into a kiss. She put her hand on his cheek as she kissed him back. He grasped her ass and gave it a tight squeeze as he slipped his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues danced fiercely in each other's mouths. She caught his bottom lip gently between her lips and gave it tantalizing tug.

"Fuck me Draco!" Paige moaned.

Draco pushed her back onto his bed and started fucking her roughly. She arched her back as she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his back. She pushed herself up to him and started moving with him.

"Oh! Make me cum baby!" Paige moaned.  
"You wanna go a little wild?" Draco asked.  
"Oh Yeah." Paige said.

Draco pinned her to the bed and started fucking her wildly. He could smell her raspberry perfume as they made love.

"Give it to me Draco!" Paige moaned.  
"Oh yeah!" Draco moaned.

He pushed her legs open wider and slipped out of her. He moved his kisses down her body and slipped his tongue into her pussy. She gripped the sheets as he was tongue fucking her. He put his hands on the thighs as he slipped his tongue deeper. He looked up at her to see her looking at him seductively. She snapped her fingers and Draco got pinned to the bed. Paige slipped his dick into her mouth and started sucking on his dick.

"Damn girl!" Draco moaned.

She swirled her tongue around his dick as she started sucking him harder. She took his dick out of her mouth and turned around. Draco thrust his dick into her pussy from behind. She moaned as he started fucking her roughly. She pressed her back against his chest and put her hands on his thighs.

"Oh yeah! Give me that hard dick baby!" Paige moaned. "Make me feel it!" Paige moaned.  
"Give me that wet pussy Paige!" Draco moaned.  
"Oh Draco!" Paige moaned.  
"Kiss me." Draco moaned.

Paige kissed him as she put her hand on the back of his neck and he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss as he moved his hand down to her pussy and slipped his fingers inside. She moaned in his mouth as he was fingering her. She could taste the sweet honey of his lips as their tongues caressed one another. He moved his other hand down to her ass and spanked her.

"Deeper!" Paige moaned as she started rotating her hips.  
"Mmm." Draco moaned as he started kissing on her neck.

She turned around and hopped up on him letting his dick slip into her dripping wet pussy. She put her feet on the bed as they started fucking wildly. Draco put his hands on her hips as they were having wild passionate sex.

"Cum inside me baby!" Paige moaned.  
"Scream for me Paige!" Draco moaned.  
"Ahh!" Paige screamed.

They started kissing again as the kept fucking.

"Gimme more Draco!" Paige moaned.

Draco pulled her into a heart melting kiss. She kissed him back caressing his tongue with hers. Meanwhile Blaise was downstairs looking for Draco. He went upstairs to Draco's room to see if he was there. He found the door locked when he got there. He unlocked the door softly and peeked inside to see Paige's top on the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Draco groaned.

He looked toward the bed to see Draco on top of Paige with his dick inside her pussy fucking her like a wild animal.

"Harder Draco!" Paige moaned. "Ooh! That's the spot!" She moaned.

Paige snapped her fingers and some raspberry goo appeared on her chest in the shape of a D. Draco licked it off making her moan softly. Blaise closed the door and went back downstairs. Meanwhile Draco and Paige were fucking wildly in his bed. Paige kissed him deeply caressing his tongue with hers. She could taste the raspberry goo in his mouth and scooped it out his mouth with her tongue. After an hour of fucking they finally stopped.


	5. The Holidays

Over the next few weeks Draco and Paige have been having a lot of fun together. When the holidays rolled around they went to Paige's house. On Christmas day Paige after finishing a painting, she changed into her black dancing pants and red dance top that showed off her pierced belly button and had criss cross straps on the back. She put on her white socks and tennis shoes, put on her black half jacket with Paige written on the back in silver and her silver bellybutton ring that said Dance on it. She put her hair in a ponytail with her red scrunchy. She went downstairs to the workout room. She took off her jacket and wrapped her knuckles and palms up in bandages.

"Alright." Paige said.

She made a masked figure appear and they started fighting. She did a spinning back kick hitting him in the head. He ran around behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck trying to choke her. She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the padded floor over her shoulder. As they were fighting, Draco walked by and saw them. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and watched her. She punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the head. She jumped over him as she grabbed a rope. She swung towards the wall. She pushed herself back from the wall with her feet, swung toward him and kicked him. She dropped to her feet as he made a sword appear in his hand.

Paige kicked up a sword from the sword rack and caught it. They started fighting with their swords. She slid down into a split as he swung his sword at her. She blocked his swing when he tried to slice her head. She swung her leg at his ankles knocking him down and flipped herself back up. She held her sword out with the end at his neck.

"Nice job." Draco said.

Paige looked up and saw him. She made the fighter disappear and put the sword away. She put her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back as he put his arms around her. He deepened the kiss as he dipped her. She moaned in his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her back up as he pulled away from the kiss. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. She went to the living room with Draco following after her and they sat down on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could fight that well?" Draco asked.  
"I was a little afraid of what you would think of me." Paige said.

He put his finger under her chin and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as he put his arms around her. She put her hand on the side of his neck as they were making out. As they were making out, Paige's father, Janson, came into the living room and saw them. Draco pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes as she put her hand on his bicep. She tilted her head back as Draco started kissing and sucking on her neck. He put his hand on her ass and squeezed lightly making her moan softly.

"Paige." Janson said.

They pulled away and saw her father. She went over to her father and gave him a hug. Janson gave her a kiss on her forehead and went over to his chair. He sat down as she walked behind his chair. She put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging his shoulders.

"So Draco. Paige tells me that you're the captain of the Quiddich Team." Janson said.  
"Yes sir. I was chosen by the former team captain to take his place since he doesn't have the time to manage." Draco said.  
"So why did you decide to date my daughter?" Janson asked.  
"She's very smart sir. She is a genius a Potions like I am and she is very strong as well as independent." Draco said.  
"And you're not offended by that?" Janson asked.  
"No sir. I like a girl that can defend herself if needed." Draco said.

Paige finished massaging her father's shoulders and went up to her room. She slammed the door shut, sat down on her bed, and started crying. Meanwhile Draco was talking to Janson.

"Mr. Maxwell? Why is Paige so mad?" Draco asked as the house elf brought them some wine.  
"Well Do you remember when she dated Jace Russo?" Janson asked after drinking a little wine from his glass.  
"Yes. He was a 7th year. She was a 5th year." Draco said.  
"Well one day during the holidays, Jace had come to the house to see her. I had left to do some grocery shopping that afternoon." Janson said. "When I came back, I saw Jace come down from her room buckling his pants. That night I went to go check on her. I walked into her room to see her crying in her bed with her hands tied above her head." He said. "Her clothes were on the floor with rips in them. When I untied her hands she had red rope marks on her wrist and her body was weak. I had know then that he had raped her because she had bruise on her cheek from when he slapped her." Janson said.  
"That's why she had been acting so distant from everyone at school after the holidays." Draco said.  
"Yes. She has been training herself to fight anyone who hurts her or anyone she knows since the incident." Janson said.

Later on that night, Draco walked out of his room with his wand lit at the tip. He walked over to her room and opened the door to see her reading a book in her bed. There were red scented candles everywhere and music playing. She was wearing her white nightgown and had her hair up with her clear style sticks. He looked at her hand and saw the ring he had given her that morning.

"Paige? Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
"My father told you didn't he?" Paige asked closing her book.  
"Yes." Draco said.

She got out of bed and walked up to him as he put the light out on his wand. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Draco hugged her back as she laid her head on his chest. He put his finger under her chin, lifted her face to his, and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her hand on his arm. He deepened the kiss as he slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and unzipped the back of her nightgown. He moved his kisses down to her neck and she moaned.

"Ahh!" Paige moaned.

Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it and took off her nightgown. He climbed on top of her and took off his pajama pants. She slipped off his boxers as he took off her boy shorts. He muttered the contraceptive charm. He pulled the blanket over their bodies as he entered her and started his motions.

"Oh! Yes!" Paige moaned.  
"Ahh!" Draco moaned.

Paige pulled him into a kiss and he kissed her back. They rolled over as he deepened the kiss. She pulled him up to her as they continued making out. He took the style sticks out her hair and it came cascading down her back. She started riding him as he started sucking on her breast.

"Oh god!" Paige moaned softly.

She started moving faster as she ran her finger through his hair. Draco pulled her close and started kissing her on her neck. She moaned softly as his velvet lips brushed against her neck. He laid back on the bed and they rolled over. He started moving faster as he kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss as she started moving with him.

"Harder!" Paige moaned.  
"Oh yeah!" Draco moaned.  
"Touch me." Paige moaned.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he started kissing her neck. She shivered as the silver initials on the necklace she gave him touched her chest. He started sucking on her neck as they were making love. She put her hand on the back of his neck as she arched her throat into his mouth. She put her hands on the sides of his neck and made him look into her eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Paige." Draco said.  
"I love you too Draco." Paige said.

They kissed each other passionately as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as they were making out. Draco could taste her pink strawberry lip-gloss as their tongues laced together in each other's mouths. She moaned in his mouth as he squeezed her ass lightly. He pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on her breast.

"Deeper!" Paige moaned.

Draco pushed her legs open a little more and started to push deeper into her. She dug her fingers into his back as she bit her bottom lip lightly. Draco looked up at her. He captured her bottom lip gently between his lips and gave it a light tug. Draco felt her shiver when he touched her shoulder. She arched her back as he traced a heart onto her neck with his tongue.

"Draco. I'm gonna...Oh!" Paige moaned.  
"Me too!" Draco moaned.  
"Ahh!" They moaned loudly.

She looked at him as they kept going. Meanwhile, Janson was walking through the hall. As he passed by Paige's room, he heard her moan. He peeked inside and saw Draco and Paige making love passionately. She moaned his name loudly as she climaxed. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Draco? Would you ever hurt me?" Paige asked as a tear fell from her eye.  
"I love you Paige Maxwell and I would never hurt you." Draco said.

He wiped the tear from her eye and kissed her on her cheek. Janson smiled to himself as he went to his room. Paige laid her head on Draco's chest and they fell asleep.


	6. A Rival and Valentines Day

For the rest of the Christmas holidays, Draco and Paige had a lot of fun together. They went back to school and unpacked their clothes when they got to their dorms.

"Let's get to lunch." Draco said. (He was in his black sweater and black jeans.)  
"Okay." Paige said. (She was in her pink off the shoulder sweater and blue jean skirt with her chain belt and pink snow boots.)

Paige got on his back and they went down to the Great Hall. Meanwhile Harry, Dean and Ron were talking outside the Great Hall. Dean looked toward the stairs and saw Draco carrying Paige on his back.

"Hey guys. Check out Malfoy." Dean said.

Harry and Ron turned around to see Paige on Draco's back. Draco put her down and they started talking. A ravenclaw named Jason came walking by them and slapped Paige on the ass. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Draco held him by the collar of his shirt and looked into his eyes.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again. If anyone is going to touch her that way, it's gonna be me. Understand?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah." Jason said.

Draco let him go and pulled Paige to him. They walked past Harry, Ron, and Dean as they went into the Great Hall. They went over to the Slytherin Table and sat down. Draco started kissing and sucking on her neck making her laugh as Paige's rival Manny Dupree walked by. Manny watched as Draco was kissing on her rival's neck. She grabbed Paige's hair and pulled her away from Draco. Paige kicked her and got up from the table. Manny swung at her and she ducked. She swung her leg at her ankles knocking her down. Manny got up and they started fighting. Manny made to daggers appear in her hands and so did Paige. They started fighting with the daggers as everyone was watching. Manny grabbed her arms and knocked the daggers out of her hands.

"You're done for." Manny said.

Paige did a back flip grasping her hands and feet onto the wall. She grabbed a spear off the wall and pounced back down on the floor. Paige twirled the spear around as she walked up to Manny and they started fighting again. She knocked Manny onto the floor and held the end of the spear at her neck.

"Stay away from me." Paige said moving the spear away. "I don't want to end up killing you. If I have to, I will hurt you and I don't want to that. Understand?" Paige asked. Manny nodded.

Paige sent the spear back onto the wall and sat down next to Draco. She and Draco ate their lunch and shared a slice of pie for dessert. She and Draco went walking along the grounds as they talked. She told him about her mother and how she taught her to do art and play music.

"So your mother owned a catering company?" Draco asked.  
"Yes. She wants me to take over it after I graduate or get married." Paige said. "Draco?"  
"Yes." Draco said.  
"Did you really mean what you said when you answered my father's questions?" Paige asked as they stopped in front of the lake.  
"Yes. I did." Draco said.

Draco put his arms around her and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him putting her hands on his back. He deepened the kiss as he put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. She put her hand on the side of his neck as they were making out. Little did they know was that Manny was watching them. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Paige?" A voice said.

Paige turned her head to see Manny.

"What?" Paige asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It's just you are better than me at everything. I guess I just lost it." Manny said.  
"I accept your apology. Friends?" Paige asked holding out her hand towards Manny.  
"Friends." Manny said putting her hand in Paige's.

They shook hands in agreement.

Over the next few weeks, Paige and Draco have been having a lot of fun. Paige set Manny up with Marcus and they are dating now. Paige has been teaching Manny how to fight as well. One Valentines' Day, Paige and Manny were in the Common Room talking. Just then their boyfriends sat next to them. Draco whispered in Paige's ear making her giggle.

"Marcus! It's beautiful." Manny said.

Marcus put the necklace around Manny's neck. The necklace had a diamond water drop hanging from it. Draco pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and gave it to Paige. She opened the box to reveal a necklace with a heart shaped pink topaz hanging from it.

"You girls are going to have to wear these to the dance tonight." Draco said.  
"Then you are going to need our gifts as well." Manny said.  
"We put them in your rooms after you guys left for breakfast this morning." Paige said.

Manny and Paige went up to Paige's room to get ready for the dance. Paige took a shower and started getting dressed. She put on her red skirt and her white short sleeve T-shirt that stopped above her bellybutton. She put on her red half hoodie with Paige on the back spelled out in cursive using rhinestones. She zipped it up enough to show the top of her shirt. She put on her white socks and her red and white Nikes. She put her hair in two ponytails with her red scrunchies and put some big curls in her ponytails.

"What do you think?" Manny said.

Paige turned around to see that Manny was wearing the same thing as her except her jacket and skirt were pink. Her hair was put in two ponytails as well.

"Very nice." Paige said putting on her ring and bracelet.

Paige put on her red and white eye shadow, sparkle powder, and clear cherry lip-gloss. She put some red and clear rhinestones on the outer corners of her eyes, put on her necklace, and put on her silver bellybutton ring with the small three hearts dangling from it. She sprayed on her raspberry perfume and put on her red dangling earrings. Manny put on her pink and white eye shadow, sparkle powder and clear strawberry lip-gloss. She put some pink and clear rhinestones on the outer corners of her eyes, put on her necklace, and put on her silver bellybutton ring with the small three stars dangling from it. She sprayed on her strawberry perfume and put on her pink dangling earrings.

"And now the final touch." Paige said holding up a spray can of glitter.

Meanwhile, Draco and Marcus were getting ready in his room. Draco put on his white T-shirt and black jeans. He put on his black and white camouflage hooded jacket, his white and dark green G-Nikes with his white socks and his black belt with the silver buckle spelling out his first name on it. He put on his diamond Rolex watch, his silver necklace he got from Paige, and his black and white baseball cap with the rim at an angle. Marcus wore the same thing except his jacket was dark green and white, his belt buckle had his first name on it, and his jeans were dark blue. His cap was dark green and white and his G-Nikes were black and white. Draco put on his axe body spray.

"You're not about to put on that Old Spice are you?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" Marcus asked.  
"You better off using my Axe body spray man." Draco said tossing the spray can to him.

Marcus sprayed on the Axe and they went down to the common room. Just then, all the boys started whistling and howling. Draco and Marcus turned around to see their girlfriends in sexy outfits. Manny and Paige walked over to their boyfriends and they all went down to the Great Hall for the dance. When they got there, everybody was staring at them. The song Lady Marmalade came on.

"Let's dance." Paige said.

She bought Draco onto the dance floor and they started dancing. Draco put his hands on her hips as she twisted her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders as she grinded her body against him. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. Draco gave her thigh a slap making her grind against him more. She turned around and pulled him to her. He swung her body down and pulled her back up. As the song came to an end, he twirled her in and lifted her leg up against his hip. They went over to the snack table and started talking.

"Damn! You got style." Draco said.  
"Thanks." Paige said.

She pulled him into a kiss and he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss as he put his arms around her. She put her arms around him as their tongues were in a fierce battle. He could taste her wild cherry lip-gloss on her lips. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. She grabbed a red lollipop and put it in her mouth. He leaned against the wall and she leaned against him as she was sucking on her lollipop.

"Hey Paige." A voice said.

She turned around to see Harry and Ginny.

"Hey." Paige said.  
"Wow! Nice outfit Malfoy!" Ginny said.  
"Thanks." Draco said. "You wanna dance baby?" Draco asked.  
"Sure." Paige said.

They went onto the dance floor as the song Remember the Time came on. They started dancing to the beat. She rolled her body back as she stepped back and Draco followed her. Draco pulled her to him and they started rocking to the beat. They did a cross over step. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. She put her hand on the back of his neck as Draco put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his thighs as they moved together. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. He leaned into her space as she rolled her body back to the ground. Everyone was watching them as they danced. When they were done they went outside to the lake.

"You're my girl." Draco said.  
"I'll always be your girl." Paige said.

She pressed her back against the tree as Draco leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him. He put his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss. She put her hand on the back of his neck as she pressed herself closer to him. He moved his kisses down to her neck as he squeezed her ass.

"Mmm." Paige moaned softly.

They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned their heads to see Professor Snape. They went back inside and went into the Great Hall as the song Like a Feather came on. They started dancing to the beat. Paige swayed her hips as she grinded with Draco. Paige grinded her body down against him and slid herself right back up. She turned around and they started getting naughty. She smoothed her hand down his chest as she swayed her body and looked into his eyes. She unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She could smell his Axe body spray. He unzipped her jacket and she let it drop off her shoulders. She turned her back to him and they started grinding really seductively.

As they were dancing, Mariah, Draco's ex-girlfriend was watching them. Paige noticed her looking and gave her a he's mine look. She put her hand on the back of his neck. She giggled when he started kissing on her neck a little. She grinded closer to him and he started to lose his self control a little bit. He put his hands on her hips and they started moving together seductively. When the song was over, they got some drinks from the bar.


	7. The Final Fight

After the dance was over, Draco and Paige went up to her room to talk.

"I want to show you something." Paige said.

Paige went into her closet and pulled out red square trunk. She put it down on the floor next to the bed and called Draco over. She went over to her vanity, grabbed her silver dragon pendent and walked over to the trunk.

"What kind of trunk is this?" Draco asked.  
"It's my Dragon Trunk. My grandmother gave it to me." Paige said.  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
"Because I'm a dragon fighter. That's why I can fight as fierce as a Dragon." Paige said. "I work for the Order set out to destroy Voldemort." She said.

Draco looked at her as she put the keychain into the gold lock. She turned the dragon unlocking the trunk and opened it to reveal her fighting equipment and outfit. Draco asked her why she is a dragon fighter. She told him she was protecting herself and getting her revenge on Voldemort for killing her mother. Just then, Hedwig flew in her window and dropped a letter to Paige. She opened it and read it. It said:

Dear Paige,  
We need you to come to  
the Room of Requirement for  
a special meeting.  
Harry Potter

"What's wrong?" Draco said.  
"Harry has ordered a meeting tonight." Paige said.  
"Let me come with you. If you're going to destroy the Dark Lord, you're going to need an ally." Draco said.  
"Do you have the dark mark?" Paige asked.

Draco lifted up his sleeve to reveal a bare arm. She smiled as she closed her trunk and locked it. She put the key in her safe and they went off to the Room of Requirement. When they got there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione held out their wands toward Draco.

"Whoa! Relax! He doesn't have it!" Paige said.  
"Of course he does." Harry said.

Draco lifted up his sleeve to reveal his bare arm. They put their wands down. Paige made a table appear and they all sat down.

"Alright. Draco told me this before we came here. If we're going to destroy the Dark Lord, we're going to need an ally." Paige said.  
"I've decided to become an ally. I already know most of his plan." Draco said.

Draco told them everything he knew about Voldemort's plan. Harry told Paige to train Draco to fight like she can and she agreed to it. They put their hands together in the middle of the table to end the meeting. Harry told Draco when the next meeting was gonna be.

Over the next few week Paige had been teaching Draco everything she knew about fighting. She taught him some of her wand less magic skills. One night Harry, Paige and Draco were sent to an abandon war field to find Voldemort.

"This place gives me the creeps." Draco said. (He was in black sweatpants, a green shirt with a gold dragon on it, and his G-Nikes)

Harry rolled his eyes as they started looking around for clues. As they were looking Paige heard a rustling sound and saw the dark mark appear in the sky. Draco and Harry saw it as well. They ran behind a nearby brick wall. Harry sent for the order as Paige tightened her weapon belt around her waist.

"I'm going in for a closer look." Paige said.(She was in red sweatpants, a white dance top, her red half hoodie, and her red and white Nikes.)

She made herself invisible and walked out from behind the wall. She saw Voldemort and his death eaters appear and climbed up the nearest tree. Harry climbed over the wall and Voldemort spotted him. He ordered Bellatrix to get him. Paige made herself reappear and jumped out the tree. She put Bellatrix in a choke hold and held a switchblade at her neck.

"Drop your wand!" Paige said.

Draco came out and put another death eater in a choke hold while holding a gun to his neck. The order appeared and the final battle began. One of the death eaters put Draco in a choke hold and held his wand at his neck. Draco grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him lose his grip on his neck. He flipped him over his back onto the ground. Paige kicked a death eater in the mouth knocking out his teeth. After an hour of fighting, it came down to Draco vs. MacNair, Paige vs. Bellatrix, and Harry vs. Voldemort. Draco pulled out his laser gun and shot it at MacNair killing him. Paige took out her sword as Bellatrix turned her wand into a sword.

"Let see watch you got." Paige said.

Paige swung her sword at her and she ducked. Paige jumped when Bellatrix tried to kick her. She swung her sword and cut Bellatrix's arm. She jumped up in the air and swung her sword at Bellatrix cutting her neck. Bellatrix fell to the ground dead. Paige landed on her feet and put her sword away. Harry finished off Voldemort and they all appareated to Headquarters.

"We did it." Harry said.


	8. Graduation and a Big Step

He walked over to Draco and thanked him. The kids' appareated back to Hogwarts and went up to their rooms. Paige took off her clothes and ran her bathwater. She put her hair up with her clear style sticks and got in the tub. She relaxed her body in the water. The smell of jasmine and Lavender filled her bathroom from her candles in the bathroom. Meanwhile outside her bathroom, Draco came in her room. He saw the light coming from the bathroom and walked into the bathroom to see Paige relaxing in the tub.

"Hey Paige." Draco said.

Paige turned around and saw Draco.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked. Paige shook her head.

Draco stripped off his clothes and got in the tub with her. He noticed that the tub in her bathroom was really big. She swam over to him and sat next to them.

"Draco? Have you ever done it in water?" Paige asked.  
"No." Draco said.

Paige straddled his hips letting his dick slip into her. Draco pulled her into a kiss as she started riding him. He deepened the kiss as she put her arms around his neck. She moaned in his mouth as he pushed her up against the wall of the tub. He moved his kisses down to her neck.

"Mmm." Paige moaned.  
"Ahh!" Draco moaned.

Draco started moving faster as Paige put her arms around him. She dug her fingers into his back as he bit her neck lightly. She put her hands on the sides of his neck and made him look at her. He squeezed her ass lightly making her moan.

"Oh god! Yes!" Paige moaned.  
"Say my name girl." Draco said.  
"Draco!" Paige moaned.

Paige pulled him into a kiss and he kissed her back. She ran her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He started moving faster as she put her arms around him. She dug her fingers into his back as she moaned in his mouth. He moved his kisses down to her neck.

"Oh baby! Harder!" Paige moaned.

He put his hands on the side of the tub and started moving harder. She put her hand on his cheek and nibbled on his bottom lip. He slipped out of her, turned her around, and put her hands down on the side. He entered her from behind and started his motions. She moaned loudly as he started kissing her neck. He put his hands on top of hers as he was boning her.

"Oh yeah baby! Deeper!" Paige moaned.  
"Oh yeah!" Draco moaned.

He turned her face to his and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her hand on the back of his neck. He deepened the kiss tasting her strawberry lip-gloss. She started moving back against him. Draco spanked her on her ass as she started grinding her hips on his dick.

"Give me that dick baby!" Paige moaned.  
"You want me get rough?" Draco asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Paige said.

Draco turned her around and thrust his dick into her pussy. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Draco put his hands on her ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around him. She dug her fingers into his back as he started moving harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started rotating her hips on his dick.

"Draco? I'm gonna...Ahh!" Paige moaned.  
"Me too." Draco moaned.  
"Ahh!" They screamed.

Draco slipped out of her and laid down against the side of the tub. Paige laid her back against his chest as he put his arms around her. Draco took a rose out the crystal vase next to the tub and trailed it along her chest and neck. She giggled as the rose tickled her body. Draco took a hold of her hand and kissed it.

"You're so beautiful baby." Draco said.  
"And you're so strong." Paige said. "Do you remember when I went to Hogsmead last month?" She asked.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Draco asked.  
"I can show you better than I can tell you." Paige said.

She lifted up her leg and wiped the bubbles off her ankle. Draco saw his name in black cursive letters under her snake tattoo. She got out the tub and put on her pink Chinese robe. She walked out her bathroom and put on her red pjs. As she was buttoning up her shirt, Draco came up behind her.

"How did you get the name changed?" Draco asked.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Paige said.

Draco put on his pajamas and crawled into bed with Paige. The next day after the graduation ceremony and party, Draco and Paige went to his house. Paige's father was there. Draco and Paige were making out in Draco's room in the dark. Paige pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. She let her hair down out of her bun as she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back as she put her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as he put his arms around him. They rolled over and he started kissing on her neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"Oh Draco." Paige moaned when he kissed her soft spot.

She flipped off her pink high heels as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. As they were making out Draco's parents walked in and saw them. They saw the tattoo on Paige's ankle. Paige saw his parents and pushed him away. She fixed her dress as Draco put his shirt back on.

"It's time for dinner." Lucius said.

Draco and Paige followed them downstairs to the dining room to see her father sitting. Paige kissed her father on the cheek and walked over to Draco. He pulled out her chair for her and helped her into it. The house elves put dinner on the table. Draco was sitting next to Paige. Paige told Lucius and Narcissa about her life and how she knew Draco. Draco took out a picture from his wallet and showed it to his parents. In the picture, Paige and Draco were cuddled up in front of the fireplace on Christmas Eve.

"Paige? I want to ask you something." Draco said.  
"What is it Draco?" Paige asked.

He took a red velvet box out of his pocket and turned to her. He told her to close her eyes. She covered her eyes. Draco opened the box and removed her hands from her eyes. Paige looked down and saw a 10 carat diamond ring. She gasped as she put her hand over her heat. Lucius, Narcissa, and Janson knew what Draco was going to ask.

"Paige? Will you marry me?" Draco asked.  
"Yes Draco! I will!" Paige said.

Draco put the ring on her finger and kissed her.


	9. A Big Wedding

Over the next 3 months, Lucius, Narcissa, and Janson have been putting Draco and Paige's wedding together. Paige told the Order about the wedding and picked out her dress. Draco picked his best man and picked out the wedding rings with Paige. On the night before the wedding Draco and Paige were in his room making out. She put her hand on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Draco pulled away from the kiss and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Good night Paige." Draco said.  
"Good night Draco." Paige said.

Paige went into her room and went to sleep. The next morning, Narcissa woke Paige up and took her to the church. They went up to the bride's room and she started getting ready. Paige, Manny, Pansy, and Millicent were putting on their dress. Manny zipped up the back of Paige's dress. Meanwhile Draco Blaise Crabbe and Goyle were putting on their tuxedos. The wedding planner came to get them. They went downstairs to get ready. Meanwhile Paige was waiting for the wedding planner. She was wearing her off the shoulder wedding dress with her diamond necklace. She grabbed her huge bouquet of pink and white flowers when the wedding planner came to get her. She had her hair down and was wearing a diamond clip in her hair.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Janson said.  
"Thank you, daddy." Paige said.

Paige linked onto her father's arm as the bridal march started to play. Janson walked her down the aisle. When he got down to the end, he kissed her on the forehead and gave her to Draco. They walked up to the altar. The priest started the ceremony. A few minutes later it came down to the "I do's."

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman to be your wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.  
"I do." Draco said.  
"And do you, Paige Jezebel Maxwell, take this man to be your wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.  
"I do." Paige said.  
"The rings please." The priest said.

Draco got the rings from Goyle. Draco put her ring on her finger and she put his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Draco leaned in and kissed Paige. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him. They pulled away as everyone cheered. Everyone threw uncooked rice over their heads as they walked back down the aisle. They got in the white limo outside and rode off to the hotel where the reception was being held. When they got there they went inside to see that their stuff had already arrived. They went into the ballroom to see that everyone was already there.

"Let's dance." Paige said.

They went onto the dance floor as the song All Eyes On Me and started dancing. They started grinding seductively. Draco put his hands on her hips. He twirled around and they started dancing closely. When the song was over they went over to their table as the food was being served. Draco helped her into her seat and sat next to her. They ate their food as they were talking. After Blaise made his speech as the best man, Draco led her to the middle of the dance floor as Lucius put a chair in the middle of the floor. Paige sat in the chair as Draco got on one knee in front of her.

"Whoo!" The boys said as Paige lifted up her skirt.

Draco slipped off her white lacy leg band making Paige giggle. She got out of the chair and grabbed her bouquet. She threw it over her head into a crowd of girls and Millicent caught it. Draco threw Paige's leg band over his head into a crowd of boys and Blaise caught it. Millicent sat in the chair as Blaise got on one knee in front of her. He slipped the leg band on her leg making her get a little hot. As the reception went on Draco and Paige was having a goodtime.

"It's time for the bride to share a dance with her father." The DJ said.

Paige and Janson went onto the dance floor as the song Trilogy came on. Janson and Paige started dancing. He spun her around and started grooving. Paige put her hand on her father's chest. She pulled her hand back as he moved his chest forward to make it seem like his heart was beating out of his chest. After dancing with her father, she went over to Draco and whispered in his ear. She trailed her finger down his chest as she bit her lower lip seductively.

"Come here." Paige whispered grabbing his tux coat.

She pulled him into a kiss and he kissed her back. She put her arms around him putting her hands on his back as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on her back. She put her hands on his biceps and squeezed lightly as he started kissing on her neck. She giggled as when he squeezed her ass lightly. He pulled away from her and they went to get something to drink. Draco gave her a glass of champagne as he grabbed his glass. After they finished their drinks it was time to cut the cake.

"Be careful baby." Draco said.

Paige grabbed the cake spatula and they cut the cake together. They cut a slice out and put it on a plate. Paige cut a corner off the slice with her fork and put it in Draco's mouth. Draco did the same thing and put it in her mouth as a photographer took their picture. About an hour later the reception was over. Draco and Paige were in the elevator on their way up to their room. When they got to their floor, Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. He opened the door to see a king sized bed with red satin sheets and a huge bathroom. Draco brought her over to the bed and laid her onto it.

"Unzip my dress for me." Paige said.

Draco unzipped her dress for her. She went behind her changing screen and took off her dress. She took off her shoes and put on her green corset with the silver lace on it. She put on the matching boy shorts and put her green and silver feather boa around her shoulders. She pulled up her stockings a little more. She walked from behind her changing screen to see candles everywhere and Draco sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Oh Draco." Paige said.

He turned around to see her in her corset and boy shorts. She walked over to the bed as Draco was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She put her boa down and crawled onto the bed. She laid back on the bed. Draco lifted up her leg and pulled her stockings off. He did the same thing with her other leg. He trailed kisses up her body and took off her top. She put her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. She took off his pants as he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss as they rolled over. She moaned in his mouth when he squeezed her ass lightly. She pulled away and flipped her hair. She took off his boxers and slipped his dick into her mouth.

"Ahh!" Draco moaned.

He watched as her head bobbed up and down on his dick. She started sucking his dick harder as Draco gripped the sheets. She took his dick out of her mouth and looked at him. He pushed her on to the bed and took off her boy shorts. He moved kisses down to her pussy and slipped his tongue inside.

"Oh baby!" Paige moaned.

She arched her back and moaned. She gripped the sheets tightly and pushed her body up. She looked down and watched him as his tongue was sliding around inside of her. She put her hand on the back of his head making his tongue slip in deeper. Draco slipped his tongue out of her, pushed her onto the bed, and thrust his dick into her pussy.

"Ahh!" Paige moaned.  
"Mmm!" Draco moaned.

Draco started fucking her as he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as they rolled over. She lifted her body up and started riding him. She put her hands on his chest as she started grinding her hips on his dick. She threw her head back and moaned. Draco pushed himself up to her and started kissing on her neck.

"Oh god!" Paige moaned.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued kissing her neck. He put his hands on her hips and started moving her faster. She dug her fingers into his back as they made love. She put her hands on his shoulders as he started up thrusting against her.

"Yes! Oh yes! Give it to me baby." Paige moaned.  
"Oh yeah!" Draco moaned.

He pushed her onto the bed and started fucking her harder. He leaned down and started kissing and sucking on her breast. She put her arms around him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She put her hand on the back of his neck as he pulled her up to him. Paige put her feet on the bed and they started fucking roughly.

"Oh! That feels so good!" Paige moaned.  
"Give me that pussy baby!" Draco moaned.

Paige pulled him into a deep kiss as she started moving faster. He kissed her back as he pushed her back on the bed pinning her hands to the bed. She moaned in his mouth as he started moving harder. She wrapped her legs around him as he put his arms around her. He flipped her onto all fours and thrust into her pussy from behind. She gripped the sheets and moaned loudly as he started fucking her.

"Oh Draco!" Paige moaned.

Draco leaned over her and put his hands on top of hers as he was fucking her. He pulled her up to him as he put her hand on the back of his neck. He snapped his fingers and a jar of honey appeared on the night stand next to them. He dipped his finger in the jar and put his finger in her mouth.

"Mmm." Paige said.

Draco turned her face to his and kissed her. She kissed him back as he started moving faster. He put his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss and started moving harder. She moaned in his mouth as he started fingering her. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Get rough with me baby!" Paige moaned. "Give me that dick baby!"

Draco purred in her ear as he slipped out of her and pushed her onto the bed. He thrust into her and started fucking her like a wild animal. She put her arms around him and started moving with him. Draco put his hands on the bed on either sides of her head and started ramming into her hard and fast.

"Draco? I'm gonna...Ahh!" Paige moaned.  
"Me too." Draco moaned.  
"Ahh!" They screamed.

Draco pressed his forehead against hers as he slipped out of her. She kissed him lightly and he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss as he put his arms around her. She put her arms around him as they were making out. He pulled away and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I love you." Draco said.  
"I love you too." Paige said.

She went into the bathroom and got in the shower. As she was taking a shower, Draco came in the bathroom and got in the bath tub. When Paige was finished with her shower she wrapped her red towel around her body and got out the shower. She went into the room and put on her pink backless nightgown. She went over to the window and looked out at the night sky. As she was looking out the window, Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on top of his and laid her head against his chest. They went over to the bed and went to sleep.


	10. A New Addition

The next morning Draco woke up to see Paige in her red tube top and pink shorts. She had cotton between her toes as she was painting her toenails and had on her green facial mask. She was talking on her cell phone. Draco shook his head and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Paige was on her cell phone.

"So why didn't you pick up your phone last night when I called?" Manny asked.  
"I was a little busy with Draco last night." Paige said.  
"Ooh! Someone was being naughty with their husband last night." Manny said.  
"Stop it." Paige said.  
"So have you talked to Draco about adopting a child yet?" Manny asked.  
"Not yet." Paige said.

Just then, Draco came out of the bathroom drying his hair with his towel. Paige looked at him and saw that he didn't have a towel around his waist.

"Manny? I'll call you back." Paige said.

She hung up her phone and peeled her mask off her face. She walked up behind Draco as he was buttoning up his jeans. She put her arms around him and put her hands on his chest. She kissed the back of his shoulder as he grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" Draco asked turning around.  
"I wanted to talk to you about adopting a child." Paige said.  
"What about it?" Draco asked.  
"Well I was thinking that if we have a baby, the baby will have an older brother or sister to look up to." Paige said.  
"You may have a good idea. We'll adopt a wizard kid at the end of our honeymoon." Draco said.

Paige smiled at him and hopped up on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She thanked him and kissed him on the lips. Draco kissed her back as he pushed her up against the wall. Over the next few days they were enjoying their honeymoon. On the last day of their honeymoon, they went to the wizarding orphanage to pick out a kid to adopt. They saw a few boys they could adopt. Paige spotted a 5 year old boy with blond hair looking at a picture book next to the window.

"Draco? What about him?" Paige asked pointing to the boy.(She was in a red T-shirt and blue jeans.)

Draco looked at him and nodded. They walked over to him and asked him some questions. His name was Michael and he was a pureblood wizard. He liked to read and was very smart. He had gray eyes. They took him to the care taker and told him they wanted to adopt him.

"That's great!" Mr. Thomas said.

He took out the adoption papers and told them to sign them. Draco and Paige signed the papers and waited for Michael to get his things. Michael came in with his suit case and backpack and followed his new parents out to their limo. Michael waved goodbye to his friends before he got in the limo. Paige and Draco took Michael to their new mansion after getting the keys from Draco's father.

"Wow! This place is huge." Michael said. "How did you pay for this place?" He asked.(He was in red basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.)  
"My father paid for it." Draco said.(He was in black jeans and a white T-shirt.)

They led Michael up to his room and opened the door. Michael saw a full size bed with green satin sheets on it. Paige stretched her hand over his bed and made a silver M appear on his comforter. Just then the house elf, Dolly came in to help Michael put his stuff away. Draco and Paige went to their room and started unpacking their stuff.

"You know that kid looks kind of like you." Paige said.  
"You're right." Draco said.

Paige walked over to the bed and picked up a pillow. She walked up behind him and hit him with the pillow. She dropped the pillow and took off running. Draco chased after her as she ran into the kitchen. When Draco had her cornered, Michael came into the kitchen. Paige tried to run past Draco but he caught her by her wrist and spun her into him. Draco put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed her. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him.

"Eww." Michael said.

Paige and Draco pulled away from each other and saw their son. Paige walked past Draco, grabbed her apron, and put it on. Draco came up behind her and tied it for her. She walked over to the counter and started on dinner as Draco and Michael went to the mall to get Michael some new clothes. She made shrimp fettuccini with crescent rolls and chocolate cake for dessert. As she was mixing the batter for the cake, the phone rang. She picked up the cordless phone and answered it.

"Hello." Paige said.  
"Hey girl. It's Manny." She said.  
"Hey. So what's up?" Paige asked.  
"I just wanted to say congratulations on the new son." Manny said.  
"It was Draco's idea, but I glad we got a son." Paige said.

Meanwhile, Draco and Michael were shopping for his clothes. Michael tried on a red shirt and black jogging pants. They bought him a few shirts and pairs of pants. They got him some swimming trunks and some suits. They went out to Draco's black sports car and went back home. They walked inside to smell dinner in the kitchen. Dolly took Michael's new clothes up to his room as Draco and Michael went into the dining room. They walked inside to see Paige putting dinner on the table.

"Whoa!" Michael said.  
"Wait until you taste it." Paige said.

They all sat down at the table and started eating. As they were eating, Paige told Michael that he would be starting school the next day. After dinner, Michael took a bath and started getting ready for bed. He put on his white pajamas and went to his parents' room. He walked inside to see his mother brushing out her hair at her vanity wearing her white nightgown.

"Hey mommy." Michael said.  
"Hey sweetie. Come here." Paige said getting up from her vanity.

Michael walked over to her bed as she sat down on her bed. Michael laid down on the bed, laid his head in her lap and let her stroke his hair as she told him a story. As she was telling him the story, Draco came out the bathroom in his red silk pajamas and sat down on the bed with them. After she finished the story she sent him to bed. She and Draco got under the blanket and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Draco was getting ready for work, Michael was getting ready for school, and Paige was making their lunches. Draco came downstairs in a black suit and red tie.

"Morning baby." Draco said as he sat down in his seat.  
"Morning dear." Paige said putting a plate of waffles in front of him. (she was in red jogging pants and matching tank top.)

She gave him a kiss and went over to the stove. Michael came downstairs in his red rock star shirt and blue jeans. He had on his red and white G-Nikes.

"Morning mommy." Michael said as he sat down in his seat.  
"Morning sweetie." Paige said putting his bacon and eggs on the table.  
"Morning daddy." Michael said.

Draco just nodded to him. After Draco finished his breakfast, he grabbed his briefcase for work. He walked over to Paige and grabbed his lunch from her. She gave him a kiss and a hug. He gave Michael a kiss on his forehead and wished him good luck at school. After Draco left, Michael put on his jacket and put his backpack on his back.

"Come on Michael. You're gonna miss the bus." Paige said putting on her red hooded jacket.

Michael went over to his mom and they walked out to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, she gave him his lunch and a kiss on the cheek. Michael hugged his mother and got on the bus. Paige went inside after the bus left and started making cupcakes for a birthday order she had to fill. Meanwhile at Draco's office he was settling into his new office. He set up the picture of his wife and son, met his boss, and met his secretary Bonnie.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." His boss, Mr. Bruckner said.  
"Morning sir." Draco said.  
"I trust you're ready to go." Mr. Bruckner said.

Mr. Bruckner saw a picture of Paige and Michael on Draco's desk.

"Is this your wife and son?" Mr. Bruckner asked.  
"Yes sir. That's my wife Paige and My son Michael." Draco said.

Meanwhile, Paige was working on her orders. Later on around lunch time, Paige was relaxing at home. At school Michael was sitting in the lunch room opening his dragon lunch bag. He took out a turkey and cheese sandwich, potato chips, a chocolate cupcake, and a bottle of grape juice. He took the wrapper off his sandwich and took a bite of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw 8 year old, Adam Sprose grab his cupcake

"Put it down!" Michael said grabbing his wrist.  
"What are you gonna do if I don't, pipsqueak?" Adam asked.

Michael twisted his wrist making Adam squeal in pain.

"Alright! Alright! Here!" Adam said putting his cupcake down.

Michael let go of his wrist and pushed him to the ground. Michael went back to eating his lunch as Adam ran off. Some of the five year old girls came over and sat down with him. Meanwhile, Draco was at work eating lunch in the lounge. He was eating a chicken salad sandwich with potato chips, a strawberry cupcake, and a bottle of orange soda. As he was eating, a man wearing a white suit sat next to him.

"I'm Samuel." The man said.  
"I'm Draco." Draco said.  
"Where did you get the lunch?" Samuel asked.  
"My wife made it." Draco said.  
"You serious?" Samuel asked. "You married?"  
"Yeah." Draco said. "You wanna see a picture of her?" He asked.  
"Sure." Samuel said.

Draco took out his wallet and showed him a picture of Paige. He also showed him a picture of his son Michael. Meanwhile at home, Paige was watching TV while eating a sandwich. Sometime around 3 o'clock, Michael came home from school.

"Hey mommy." Michael said.  
"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Paige asked.  
"Good. I made a lot of new friends today." Michael said.  
"That's good." Paige said.

Michael went up to his room and started on his homework as Paige started on dinner. She made fried chicken and macaroni and cheese with lemon meringue pie for dessert. She cut the cheese for the macaroni. She finished the chicken and finished up the macaroni and cheese. She set the table and put the food in the middle of the table. Just then, Draco came home.

"Paige! Michael! I'm home." Draco said.

Paige came out of the kitchen, ran up to Draco, and kissed him. He kissed her back as he put his arms around her. She put her hands on his biceps as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away as Michael came downstairs from his room.

"Daddy!" Michael said running up to his father.

Draco hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on the forehead. They went into the dining room and ate dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few months, Paige became pregnant for Draco, Michael became very popular at school, and Draco got a promotion at work. One night Draco came home to see Michael playing video games in the living room in his pjs.

"Hey son." Draco said. "Where is your mother?" He asked.  
"Upstairs in the library." Michael said not taking his eyes off the television.

Draco went upstairs to the library to see Paige reading a book while sitting in the red arm chair. He walked over to her and sat across from her. He saw that she was in her pink nightgown with the red flowers on it. She put her book down and saw Draco looking at her.

"Why are you sitting up here by yourself?" Draco asked.  
"I just wanted to be alone for a while." Paige said closing her book.

Draco helped her up from her chair and brought her to their room. He helped her into bed and made her comfortable. Dolly brought in some caramel tea for her and put on her nightstand next to her. She started drinking it as Draco went to put Michael to bed. Draco came back in the room and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Paige took out her drawing pad and oil pastels. She started drawing a picture of Michael to relax. As she was drawing his face, Draco came out of the bathroom in his blue pajamas.

"What do you think?" Paige asked showing him the picture.  
"It's good." Draco said.

He put his hand on Paige's stomach and felt the baby kick his hand. She put her hand on top of his and looked at him.

"Only 3 more months." Paige said.

Draco turned out the lamp as Paige laid her head on his chest. The next day, Draco was in his office talking to Samuel when Bonnie came over his intercom.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Bonnie said.  
"Yes." Draco said.  
"Your wife Paige and Michael are here to see you." Bonnie said.  
"Send them in." Draco said.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was telling Paige and Michael they could go in. They got in the elevator and went up to Draco's office. Meanwhile, Draco was talking to Samuel. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Draco opened the door to see his wife and son. Draco gave Paige a kiss and picked up his son.

"Guess what daddy?" Michael asked.(He was in blue jeans and a black shirt with a silver dragon on it.)  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"I went with mommy to her ultra sound." Michael said.  
"That's right. Here are the pictures." Paige said giving him the sonograms. (She was in her white long sleeve shirt and pink skirt with her white snow boots.)

Draco looked at the pictures.

"Paige? Michael? This is my friend Samuel." Draco said.  
"Hello Paige." Samuel said.  
"Hi." Paige said. She reached into her purse and took out a silver cell phone. "Here You left your cell phone at home." Paige said giving him his cell phone.

After giving Draco his cell phone, Michael and Paige went back home for a while. Michael went up to his room and laid down in his bed for a nap. Meanwhile, Paige was starting on the spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. As she was making dinner, Draco came home. He put his briefcase down and took off his coat. He went into the kitchen and saw Paige putting the bread in the oven. Draco walked over to her and helped her up as she tried to straighten up.

"Whoa. You have to be careful baby." Draco said.  
"I'll remember that." Paige said.

She started on the filling for her chocolate pie. Draco looked at her as she was making the pie. She put the pie on the counter and bended over to take the bread from the oven. She took the bread out of the oven and put it on the stove to cool. She turned around and motioned Draco over to her. She let him taste the sauce for the spaghetti.

"Can I taste those sweet lips of yours?" Draco asked.

She pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him. He kissed her back as he put his arms around her. She put her hands on his biceps as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a few minutes and started decorating the pie with whipped cream. Draco went upstairs to get Michael for dinner. He walked in the room to see him just waking up from a nap.

"Come on son. It's time for dinner." Draco said.

Michael got out of bed and went downstairs with his father. They all sat down for dinner and ate as they talked. After dinner, they got ready for bed. As Paige was reading a book in bed, Michael came in the room and sat on the bed next to his mother. She put her book down and looked at Michael.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Paige asked.  
"I was wondering why your stomach is so big mommy." Michael said.  
"I'm going to be having a baby soon." Paige said.

Michael put his hand on Paige's stomach and felt the baby kick his hand. She gave Michael a kiss on the forehead and sent him to bed. Draco came out the bathroom as Michael went to bed. He got into bed with her and they went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next 3 months, Paige was getting ready to have the baby. On a sunny day in June, Draco was reading a book in his office upstairs as Paige and Michael were downstairs playing cards with Marcus. Just then, Paige felt a pain in her stomach and her water broke.

"Paige? What's wrong?" Marcus asked.  
"Marcus? It's time." Paige said.  
"Michael? Go get your father." Marcus said.

Michael ran upstairs to his father's office.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Michael said.  
"What's wrong son?" Draco asked.  
"The baby's coming daddy!" Michael said.

They ran downstairs as Marcus was helping her into the car. Meanwhile at Order Headquarters, Hermione was reading in the living room. Just then she heard the phone rang next to her. She picked up the phone to hear Michael's voice.

"Hey Michael." Hermione said. "What's going on?" She asked.  
"Hermione, mommy is having the baby." Michael said.  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah." Michael said.  
"Okay. I'll tell Harry and Ron." Hermione said. "Where are you?" She asked.  
"We're at the hospital right now." Michael said.

She hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen.

"Harry! Ron! We have to get the wizard hospital." Hermione said.  
"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione whispered in his ear what was going on and his eyes grew wide.

"You serious?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

They ran to the living room and appareated to the Wizarding Hospital. Meanwhile at the hospital, Paige was pushing out the baby as Draco was holding her hand. She screamed since the pain was unbearable. Draco wiped the sweat from her face as she was about to give one final push.

"Ahh!" Paige screamed as she pushed one more time.

Draco and Paige heard the baby crying. Draco kissed her on the forehead as the doctor cut the cord and took the baby to get cleaned off.

"Congratulations! It's a boy." The doctor said bringing the baby over wrapped in a light blue blanket.

He put the baby in Paige's arms and she cuddled him close. Draco looked at his new son. They named the baby Dylan. They moved Paige to another room as Draco went to give everyone the news. He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione and greeted them. He led them to Paige's room and they went inside to see Paige cuddling the baby.

"Hey Paige." Harry said.

Paige looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They walked over to the bed as Paige uncovered his face.

"He is so cute." Hermione said.  
"He looks just like you Draco." Ron said.  
"His name is Dylan." Paige said.

Harry put Michael on the bed next to his mother and she let him see the baby.

"My brother." Michael said.

Just then the doctor came in. He walked over to Paige and Draco and told them that she could leave tomorrow. As the doctor left out, Harry and his friends left. Marcus and Michael left as well. Paige let Draco hold his son. Draco brought his son over to the window and let him look out at the city.

"My son." Draco said.

Just then Lucius, Narcissa, and Janson walked in. They walked over to the bed as Draco put the baby back in Paige's arms. Lucius looked at his new grandson. He saw that the baby looked just like Draco but had Paige's eyes. The baby reached his hand out toward Paige's fingers. He grasped her finger and knew that she was his mother.

"He is so cute." Narcissa said.  
"He looks just like you Draco." Janson said.

Paige let her father hold Dylan. Later on after Dylan had been taken to the nursery, Draco was talking to Paige.

"I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning." Draco said.  
"Alright." Paige said.

Draco kissed her on the forehead and left the room. The next morning, Draco arrived at the hospital. He went into Paige's room to see her wearing a peach summer dress. She was sitting by the window looking out at the city. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey baby." Draco said.

Paige looked up at him and she got up. She hugged Draco tight before they left out of the room. They went to the nursery to get Dylan. Paige went inside to get him and walked over to his bassinet. She lifted him out of it and held him in her arms. Dylan opened his eyes and looked at his mother.

"Let's take you home." Paige said as she let him grasp her finger.

She walked out the nursery as Draco was signing the release paperwork. They went out their limo and got inside. Draco told the driver to drive them home. Paige stroked the side Dylan's face gently with her finger. When they got home, Draco got out the limo first and helped Paige out with Dylan in her arms. They went inside to see Marcus and Michael playing video games. Michael saw that his mom was home.

"Mommy!" Michael said.  
"Hey sweetie." Paige said.

He ran over to her and hugged her. Draco took her over to the armchair and helped her sit down. Marcus came over and looked at Dylan.

"He looks just like his father." Marcus said.  
"I know. He's going to be one heck of a heartbreaker when he grows older." Paige said.

Marcus left after congratulating Draco. Michael went over to his mother as she was rocking his brother. Draco came out the kitchen with Dylan's bottle and gave it to Paige. She put the bottle in his mouth just as there was a knock on the door. Draco went to the door to see a delivery boy with a bouquet of flowers.

"I have a delivery for a Paige Malfoy." The boy said.  
"I'll take it. I'm her husband." Draco said.  
"Sign here please." The boy said giving him a clipboard and pen.

Draco signed the paper on the clipboard and got the bouquet from the boy. He brought the flowers inside as Paige was burping the baby.

"Hey baby. Look what someone sent you." Draco said.

Paige looked up and saw the flowers. She put Dylan in his carrier after she burped him and got the flowers from Draco. She looked in the flowers and saw a white envelope with her name on it. She grabbed the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a letter and read it. It said:

Dear Paige,  
I know it's been a long time since we've spoken  
and I miss you. I've been a little busy with my new husband.  
Anyway, I'm writing you to tell you that I'm moving back to  
England with my husband. I heard from uncle Janson that you  
are married as well. Congratulations cuz. Well I should be there  
tomorrow and first place I'm stopping is to come see you.  
Until then, you have my best wishes.

Your loving cousin,  
Rosalie Hale Cullen

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.  
"My cousin Rosalie." Paige said.  
"You mean your older cousin that has blond hair that moved to the states during your third year?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. She's moving back here with her husband." Paige said.

She put the flowers in a crystal vase in the living room. She took off her shoes and sat down in the armchair. She took out her drawing pad and started drawing a picture. Later on that day after dinner, Paige was putting Dylan to sleep. She rocked him as she sang him an Egyptian lullaby she knew. When he was asleep, she laid him in his crib and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Dylan." Paige said.

She put on his mobile and started walking toward the door of the nursery. She snapped her fingers putting a protective shield on the room and went to her bedroom. She went over to her vanity and sat down in front of it. She grabbed her silver hairbrush and started brushing out her hair. Draco came out the bathroom to see Paige brushing her hair in her red tank top and white pajama pants. He walked up behind her as she put her hair up with her clear style sticks. He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She put her hand on the back of his neck as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Come to bed." Draco whispered in her ear.

She got up and went over to the bed. They got in the bed and went to sleep.


	14. Meeting Rosalie

The next morning after breakfast Paige and Draco were sitting in the backyard by the garden with the kids. Michael was eating some ice-cream while Paige was feeding Dylan. Draco was reading a book to Michael. Just then Dolly came outside and ran over to them.

"There is couple here to see you ma'am." Dolly said.  
"Send them back here." Paige said.

Dolly went off to get the couple. Paige burped the baby and put him into his carrier.

"Hey cousin." A voice said.

Paige turned around to see her blond bombshell cousin, Rosalie. She was standing next to a tall and very muscular guy with short black hair. She noticed that Rosalie had a bit of a bump on her stomach and knew she was pregnant. Paige went over to Rosalie and hugged her.

"Hey Rosalie." Paige said.  
"Hey." Rosalie said. "Paige? This is my husband, Emmett. Baby? This is my cousin, Paige." Rosalie said introducing him to Paige.  
"Hi." Emmett said. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Same here Emmett." Paige said.

She led them over to the blanket she was sitting on and let them sit down with them.

"Rosalie this is my husband, Draco and my kids. Michael and Dylan." Paige said introducing them. "Draco this is my cousin Rosalie and her husband Emmett." She said.

Draco shook Emmett's hand. Draco called Dolly to bring them some lemonade to drink as they started talking. Rosalie told Paige about her sister's in laws, Isabella and Alice. She told them about Carlisle and Esme Cullen, her in laws.

"My dad actually works at the wizard hospital down here." Emmett said.  
"Cool." Draco said.  
"So are Alice and Isabella your sisters Emmett?" Paige asked.  
"Alice is my sister by blood, but Bella is my sister by marriage." Emmett said.  
"Who is she married to?" Draco asked.  
"My younger brother, Edward Cullen." Emmett said. "My sister is married to Rose's stepbrother Jasper."  
"I remember him. He always use to make me laugh all the time. Does he still play baseball?" Paige asked.  
"From time to time. He actually works down here as a Psychologist." Rosalie said.

Dolly came outside with a tray with four glasses of lemonade and a pitcher of it next to the glasses and sat it down on the low picnic table they had outside. Dolly snapped her fingers and a strawberry chocolate pie appeared on the table with a stack of plates.

"Thanks Dolly." Paige said.

Dolly disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

"I made this pie last night. Do you guys want a piece?" Paige asked.  
"Sure." Rosalie said. "You always were the best cook around."

Paige picked up the knife and cut a slice of the pie. She put a slice on a plate and gave it to Rose. She gave a slice to Emmett and cut a slice for her and Draco. Rosalie noticed that Paige was wearing designer clothes.

"How did you get the designer clothes?" Rosalie asked.  
"Draco got them for me." Paige said.

After eating, Paige took Rosalie inside to show her something. They went into her and Draco's room and took her over to a scanner on the wall. Paige put her hand in the scanner and it scanned her handprint. The wall slid open to reveal an elevator. They stepped inside and went up to a bolted metal door with a keypad on top of the doorknob.

"What's in here?" Rosalie asked.  
"Do you remember when I told you that Draco spoils me sometimes?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah." Rosalie said.  
"Well this outfit isn't the only thing he bought for me." Paige said.

Paige typed in a code on the keypad and the door swung open. Rosalie saw different designer fashions from all over to world. She went over to a set of clothes and pulled a hanger off the rack to see a pink silk kimono.

"China?" Rose asked.  
"Tokyo, Japan." Paige said.  
"Wow. If Alice were to see this, she would to flip." Rosalie said.

Rosalie put the hanger back on the rack and followed Paige through a green door into another room. Paige turned on the light to reveal men's designer fashions.

"Let me guess." Rose said. "Draco's clothes?" She asked.  
"Yep. He's always with me when I go shopping." Paige said.

Rosalie walked along the rows of clothes. She touched his suits and checked out his neckties. She saw shelves of shoes and hats. She looked at some of workout clothes and jackets.

"Does Michael have this type of thing for their closet?" Rosalie asked. Paige nodded.  
"If you think you seen everything, check this out." Paige said taking out a key from her pocket.

She led Rose to a white door and unlocked it with the key. She opened the door and they walked into the pitch black room.

"What is this room?" Rosalie asked.

Paige snapped her fingers and lights came on revealing a room with shelves of blue velvet. On the blue velvet were diamond accessories. Rose's jaw dropped at the jewelry. She walked over to the display of diamond hair combs and picked up a comb with a diamond flower on it.

"This is amazing." Rosalie said putting the comb back in its proper place.

She walked over to a display of watches and cuff links. She looked at the different medallions that he owned. She saw one with a D on it. A diamond crown was on the upper edge of the D.

"That's his favorite." Paige said.

After looking at the diamonds, they walked out the room and Paige locked it back. They walked out of the closets and went into the elevator and went back down to her and Draco's bedroom. The door closed back automatically after they got off the elevator. They went back downstairs to see Draco and Emmett sitting on the sofa looking at some photo albums. Dylan was sitting in his carrier and Michael was putting a puzzle together on the coffee table.

"Well we should get going. We need to get our house settled in." Rosalie said.  
"Okay." Paige said.  
"Come On Emmett. Let's go." Rosalie said.  
"Alright." Emmett said getting up.

Emmett gave Paige a hug and put his arm around Rosalie. After they left, Paige and Draco sat down on the sofa.


	15. End of Summer Party

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Paige met the rest of the Cullen family and had Michael's 6th birthday party. On the day before Michael was going back to school, Draco and Paige were throwing a party to celebrate the end of the summer. Paige was in her closet putting on her red Dolce & Gabana summer halter dress with her white Jimmy Choo high heels. She strapped on her heels and went to check on Draco in his closet. She saw him putting on his white polo shirt with his black jeans.

"What do you think baby?" Paige asked modeling her dress.

Draco turned around to see her in her dress.

"It looks good." Draco said putting on his silver Rolex watch.

She grabbed his silver chain necklace and put it around his neck. She went into her closet and put her white leather belt around the waist of her dress and put on her diamond tennis bracelet. She put on her red bangles and her red ruby earrings. Draco walked over to her after putting on his white G Nikes and put silver necklace with the red ruby flower dangling from it around her neck. They went over to the elevator and went down to their bedroom. Draco went to check on Michael as Paige went to check on Dylan. Paige put Dylan in his green shirt and blue pants. She put on his white socks and picked him up. She brought him downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys. Come on in." Paige said letting them in.

Emmett and Rosalie were with them.

"Wow! This place is huge." Alice said.  
"I know." Paige said.

Draco and Michael came downstairs. Paige, Alice and Rosalie went into the backyard and checked on the food and snacks. Paige let Alice hold Dylan as she and Rosalie checked on the food. Awhile later Carlisle and Esme arrived with Bella and Edward. As more guests came, the party got into full swing. The DJ had music playing over the speakers.

"Hey Paige." A voice said.

She turned around to see Viktor Krum.

"Viktor!" Paige squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "Draco look who's here."

Draco turned around and saw Viktor. Draco and Viktor bumped fists. Just then Harry and the order arrived to the party. Paige and Draco welcomed them to the party. Just then Alice came over carrying Dylan.

"He was crying for you." Alice said.  
"Thanks girl." Paige said taking Dylan from Alice.

Paige took Dylan inside the house and into the kitchen. She fixed him a bottle and warmed it up. She put the bottle in his mouth as she walked into the living room. She sat down in the armchair as she fed Dylan. As she was feeding him, Carlisle came in the house. He went into the living room to see Paige feeding Dylan. After feeding him, she burped him and put him in his playpen beside the piano.

"Do you want to hear mommy play?" Paige asked.

Paige sat down at the piano and started playing a song she wrote. As she was playing she thought of her mother. Meanwhile outside, Edward was talking to Viktor when he heard a piano playing. He walked inside and followed the sound into the living room. He saw Paige sitting at the piano playing a song he had never heard before. He looked and saw Dylan starting to fall asleep. When Paige finished the song she saw that Dylan was asleep.

"That was a nice song you played." A voice said.

Paige turned around and saw her cousin Edward.

"Thanks I wrote it when I was pregnant with Dylan." Paige said.  
"What's it called?" Edward asked.  
"The Gift." Paige said.

Paige picked up Dylan and bought him up to the nursery as Edward followed her. He watched his cousin as she put her son in his crib. She pulled his blankets over his chest and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Dylan." Paige said.

She started heading out of the nursery after putting on his mobile. She snapped her fingers and his protective shield activated itself. She and Edward went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Later on after the party, Paige, Draco, and the Cullens were sitting in the living room. Paige was sewing something into a square piece of blue fabric with white thread.

"Paige? Edward told me he saw you playing the piano earlier after feeding Dylan." Carlisle said.  
"Yeah. I was playing a song I wrote when I was pregnant with Dylan." Paige said.  
"What's it called?" Esme asked.  
"The gift." Paige said sewing a star into the fabric.  
"Why is it called The Gift?" Esme asked.  
"Because when Paige became pregnant with Dylan, we knew that he was a gift from above sent down to us." Draco said.

As Paige finishing up the star, she heard Dylan start crying. She put down her needle point and went up to the nursery. She walked into the nursery and picked up Dylan. She wrapped him up in his light blue blanket and carried him downstairs. She brought him into the kitchen and fixed him a bottle. She put the bottle in his mouth and he started drinking from it. She walked back into the living room with him and sat down in the chair.

"Paige? When does Michael go back to school?" Carlisle asked.

"He goes back to school tomorrow." Paige said.

"Michael? Go on upstairs and get ready for bed." Draco said.

"Yes Daddy." Michael said.

Michael went up to his room and started getting ready for bed. Paige looked down at Dylan and saw that he was finished with his bottle. She put a white rag on her shoulder and laid his head on her shoulder. She patted his back lightly to burp him. Later that night, Paige was putting Dylan into his pajamas after giving him a bath. She put his socks on his feet and tickled his tummy making him laugh. She brought him over to his crib and put him inside of it. She picked up the little teddy bear she made for him and gave it to him. He fell fast asleep as she put on his mobile.

"Good night my little angel." Paige said.

She kissed his forehead and covered him up with his blanket. She went into Michael's room to see him reading a book. He looked up and saw his mother at his bedroom door. She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go to school. I'll miss you too much." Michael said.

"I know, but you have to get your education sweetie." Paige said. "Now. Time for bed." She said.

Michael got under the blanket on his bed and grabbed his stuffed tiger his dad got for him. Paige gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered _Good night my little tiger_. She walked into her and Draco's room to see Draco sitting in the bed reading a case he was working on for work. Paige walked over to her vanity and picked up her clear hairclip.

"Anything interesting?" Paige asked before she put the clip in her mouth.

"If you think divorce is interesting." Draco said looking up.

Draco saw Paige standing in front of the full figure mirror in her green and silver, silk sleep shorts and matching tank top. She put up her hair and took the hair clip out of her mouth. She could see him staring at her hips in the mirror.

"You know what surprises me?" Draco asked.

"What?" Paige said putting the clip in her hair.

"How beautiful your body looks even after having Dylan." He said as he eyed her.

Paige turned around to face him and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the blankets on her side and climbed into bed. Draco put the file away as Paige snuggled up close to him. She pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss as she pulled him on top of her.


End file.
